List of 'The Tassie Devil's Rejects' Characters
Listed below is an incomplete collection of characters 'that appeared in the feature length MossiMovie, ''The Tassie Devil's Rejects. It is the first MossiMovie to credit a prop as a character. Phillip Gorrtrey 'Phillip Gorrtrey '''is the main protagonist of the movie. He is forced to endure the death of his friend, as well as facing off against the ''Tassie Devil, which is out to destroy him. In the first half of the film, ''Phillip ''is casual and timid, he hosts a sleepover for his best friend, ''Steven, ''whom he'd not seen for three months, after being in Tasmania. Once ''Steven ''arrives, the two begin to act crazily with eachother, as they are both please to finally hang out again. ''Phillip ''spends the first half of the movie in a laidback state, as he introduces ''Steven ''to all his new interesting possessions. Once ''Steven ''questions him about where he'd obtained a toy ''Tassie Devil, ''he explains that it had just appeared in his bag and that he'd discovered it after coming back from Tasmania. In the scenes that follow, ''Phillip's ''character evolves into that of a guardian as he and ''Steven ''suddenly come under attack from the toy, which has been brought to life. He begins to act cowardly at the first sight of danger, panicking on the bed as ''Steven ''struggles for life on the floor. When the two manage to avoid the ''Devil ''briefly, ''Phillip ''leads as they head towards the door. Their plan is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of the toy. In the scenes that follow ''Steven's ''death, ''Phillip ''spends hours trapped in the room, slowly losing his mind. Being able to retrieve a gun, ''Phillip' leaves the refuge the bed has given him and he searches the room for the devil. Being pushed close to the edge, ''Phillip ''begins to panic and lies on the floor, waiting for the ''Devil ''to re-emerge. Prepared for any outcome, ''Phillip ''builds up his strength and finally guns down the toy. Relieved to be alive, he briefly celebrates amongst himself, as he gets up and heads out into the hallway and through the back door outside. ''Phillip ''is portrayed by Fareseru Steven Eustanow Steven Eustanow is the deuteragonist of the movie. His role is much less significant to that of ''Phillip's. Steven ''is first scene in the opening, travelling towards ''Phillip's ''house. From this moment, strange incidents begin to occur, which don't become addressed until further into the movie. ''Steven enters the next seen and begins to express his excitement for finally seeing his friend again. Throughout the movie, Steven ''remains curious about ''Phillip's ''room and his activities whilst in Tasmania. He is shown to be more straight-forward, insisting on acting upon desire. This ultimately causes his demise during his second confrontation with the ''Devil, ''which gets him after he insists on finding help for his original wounds. ''Steven ''assumes the role of leader during the first half of the movie, with ''Phillip ''being dependant on his advice. Once he is killed, Phillip begins fighting on his own. His body is shown fading away, as ''Phillip ''pleads that he'll take care of his affairs. In a deleted scene, Steven's ghost appears to mentor ''Phillip ''and ensure his fate does not become the same as his. ''Steven ''is portrayed by Richoguy13 The Tassie Devil '''The Tassie Devil '''serves as the movie's antagonist. The ''Devil ''is portrayed as vicious and vile, while somewhat evasive and intelligent. The ''Devil ''first appears in the film's second scene, in just a quick image. As the movie goes on, it's appearances become more frequent. While only in the movie for a short amount of time, it's presense is felt when it is off-screen. The ''Devil ''is incredibly fast, and the addition of supernatural themes allows it to fade like a spirit and move to another area. It is unknown of how or why the toy is evil and alive, but the audiences are left open to interpretation by ''Phillip's ''references to being in Tasmania. The ''Devil ''collects it's only victim, ''Steven, at the halfway point of the movie. This is achieved by it's abilities to fool people into believing they're safe and that the ''Devil ''has left the area. After finishing ''Steven, ''it remains to torment ''Phillip ''and add him to it's kill list. After several attempts at taking ''Phillip's ''life, it disappears for a significant amount of time. In the darkness, ''Phillip ''gathers the courage to leave the safe area on his bed and turn on the light, which leads to the final conflict. In a last attempt, it dives towards ''Phillip ''who delivers a bullet to it. The ''Devil ''loses all signs of life and is defeated. After ''Phillip ''leaves the area to escape outside, it appears that whatever had possessed the toy has now taken control of a Teddy Bear nestled on top of a wardrobe back in Phillip's room. ''The Tassie Devil ''is voiced and puppeteered by Fareseru